Fred Gets Bullied
Fred Gets Bullied '''is the 11th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 15, 2008. Description Kevin is mad at Fred for ding dong ditching his house so he wants revenge! Plot Kevin wants revenge on Fred for ding-dong ditching his house, so he challenges Fred to a fight, which Fred is afraid of. Fred talks about the cat with rabies who is creeping him out, a flower he gave to his mom but never grew, and the stalker from YouTube. At the fight, Kevin immediately starts beating up Fred, with Judy calling him a loser, but offscreen it turns out the cat with rabies bit Kevin, making Fred happy. Transcript '''Fred: Hey, it's Fred! (showing the boxes that are in his room) Oh my God, look at all these frickin' hackin' boxes inside my room! The're my stupid mom's boyfriend's boxes! He moved in, and he taking up my whole entire room with all these boxes! (screen cuts to Fred's closet) Fred: He even filled up my whole entire closet! Oh my god! (matter-of-fact) It's not like I really need a closet 'cause I only have one shirt, but still. (showing people a bra with leopard spots on it) Why in the heck does he has this leopard spotted bra?! Ewww! Oh my God, and guess what else? My mom booked me a dentist appointment. Ew, now I'm gonna actually have to start brushing my teeth! I never brush my teeth. Oh my God, and another thing is that guy who used to have my YouTube channel, and emailed me saying I'd better watch my back? Well, since I didn't take my meds that one day, I was really hyper, so I emailed him. (sadly) I told him that he'd better watch his back because I have a tough mom that will beat him up. And he emailed that he knows my address, and... and he's gonna hurt me even worse now! So yeah, I'm just really scared, and that I don't know what to do! What should I do?! (camera zooms to his eyes) Fred: WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?! (screen cuts to Fred spins around on his back porch) Fred: (excited) Oh my God, it's so nice outside! (stops spinning) It's like summer's finally coming, you know. If it's summer, that means I get to wear a swimming suit and show off my body. I bet you Judy would like to see me topless. (screen cuts to Fred showing a battered and damaged toy truck) Fred: Oh my God, it looks like the cat with rabies got to my toy truck! She's going crazy in these days! I heard that she bit a kid's finger off! It's really scary though because at nighttime, she knocks on my window with her paws, meowing. It's like she's a hungry gorilla inside a cage. And she wanted food now! It was pretty scared! (sadly) Oh, you guys, I didn't tell you, but Kevin's really mad that I ding-dong ditched his house. He came up to me in PE class and was like, "Fred, you ding-dong ditched me and you're gonna pay for it!" He told me that I have to fight him today at 5 o' clock. It's already 4:30! And he said that Judy's gonna be there, and he's gonna totally embarrass me! (crying, then stops) Him and Judy have a thing together. "Losers!" Just whatever, you know. (screen cuts to Fred in the porch by his house) Fred: So yeah, I really don't know what to do because if I don't show up, he's gonna totally embarrass me tomorrow, telling everyone I was a wimpo! And usually, I don't judge people on their physical appearance but Kevin is really fat. He's so fat that if he sits on me, I'll probably die! I mean seriously; one time, I threw my shoe at him and I couldn't get it back because it got stuck inside his stomach! And I'm always hungry all the time because he always has to take my lunch food at lunch time. He's so annoying! I never knew Judy was attracted to fat people. (holds up a cat) Oh my God, this is the new stray kitty. (puts his cat down, then he notices it peed on the floor) It just peed on the floor! Ew, the pee was blue! THAT'S SO SICK! (screen cuts to Fred showing a tiny flower pot) Fred: This is what I got for mom for Mother's Day. It was supposed to be a flower, but nothing ever grew out of it. She was really happy though, and she kissed me on the forehead gently. Actually, she French kissed my forehead but I thought that be weird to say. (sadly) Okay. Well, it's time for me to meet Kevin on his porch for a fight. Violence is never the answer, ever! It should never be the answer for anything! (walks up to Kevin's house) Hi, Kevin. Kevin: (offscreen) Fred, you know why you're here! Fred: (to Kevin) Don't yell! I want to squirt this house, and hue me away! Kevin: (offscreen) Don't ever ding-dong ditch my house again! (starts hitting Fred, making him shake the camera) Fred: (yells at Kevin) Ow! Stop hitting! Stop hitting! Get away from my camera! Judy: (offscreen) What a loser! Fred: Judy! Kevin: (offscreen) Take that! Fred: (yells at Kevin) Let go of my camera, you little brat! (screen fades in black, then it fades back to Fred holding up his cat after the fight) Fred: (excited) Oh my God, the cat with rabies bit Kevin in the middle of our fight! (puts the cat down) I'm so happy! She bit him in the neck. And now, he's foaming from the mouth laying on the floor. Judy saw the cat and she ran straight to her trailer. Everyone's scared of the cat with rabies. (sadly) But like now, I'm really scared because what if he reports me because I let the cat with rabies bite him? What if they locked me in the straitjacket like they did to my mom? (crying) I DON'T WANT TO BE IN TROUBLE! (stops crying) But you know what, it wasn't even my fault. (calm) I'm not ever mean. (screen cuts to Fred back in his room) Fred: I just walked by Kevin's house on my way home, and Kevin was crawling all over his yard, foam coming out of his mouth. (makes a scaredy cat sound and clawing motions) It was scary. But yeah. I'm pretty sure Judy won't wanted to date a psychopath like him. No offense to people who have rabies. (singing) Kevin has rabies. Yeah! He couldn't beat me up because I gave him rabies with a cat! The cat in the neighborhood is on my side! No one's gonna ever wanna bully me again! (makes an opera impression) (stops singing) Fred: Okay. Well, that's all for now! Bye! (camera zooms to his hand as he waves with his fingers) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) No one's gonna ever wanna bully me again! (makes an opera impression, stops) (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Kevin (voice only) * Judy (voice only) * Cat with Rabies * Stray Kitty Trivia * Fred said that he was going to go in a swimsuit and show off his body to Judy when summer break comes, but in Fred Goes Swimming, he says that he is uncomfortable being shirtless and showing off his body, so he swims with his shirt on. * Fred talks about the incident that happened the previous episode when he ding-dong ditched Nelson's house, which is, once again, another reference. * Fred also talks about his mom in a straitjacket just like the previous episode, too. * Fred also mentions he didn't take his meds one day when he was emailing the person for YouTube who is stalking him. * This is the first time Kevin speaks. * This marks the first appearance of the Cat with Rabies And A Stray Kitty. * Fred mentions his mom's boyfriend who moved into his house, who people can assumed he's a crossdresser due to him having a leopard spotted bra. * Fred said that his mom had booked him a dentist appointment, which Fred made an episode about it in the future (Fred Goes to the Dentist). Category:Videos